


Sethie doesn't know

by sarah_96



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_96/pseuds/sarah_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens, when Dean has to babysit Seth's little sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sethie doesn't know

**I would be very thankful if you leave some reviews, no matter good or bad. I just want to know what you guys think. )) ******

\- I don't even know why I'm here. – announced Abbie as she sat on the couch of her brothers hotel room. It wasn't exactly a room…more like small apartment. With united kitchen and living room and two bedrooms. 

\- Will you stop complaining? Mom and dad just decided it would be nice for you to travel around with me a bit. What's the problem? Can't you just enjoy it? – asked Seth a bit annoyed. 

\- It's not that I don't want to spend a little time with you, Sethie. You know how much I usually miss you, when you're not around… I'm just pissed off that they didn't even give me a chance to choose whether I want to come or not. 

\- I can understand you. But why don't you relax, don't be mad… and just have a good time. It's your summer break after all. – Seth smiled as he ruffled his baby sister's hair. – And plus you get to spend a little time with us – Dean, Roman and myself. That's every fan girls dream. Which reminds me… I have a date tonight. I asked Dean to look after you for me and he agreed. So you'll have to spend the night with him. I might not be back until tomorrow morning. 

\- I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine all by myself. – Abbie said, rolling her eyes. 

\- Oh…well… I want to have a peaceful evening, which won't happen if I know you are here just by yourself. I want to know that you are safe. 

"Oh…great. He wants to know I'm safe. That's why he's leaving me with Dean Ambrose. Great choice." She said to herself. 

\- I'm going to take a nap. – informed Seth. 

Abbie nodded her head. 

\- Have a nice nap. 

After Seth disappeared into his room, Abbie couldn't help, but let her mind wander. She had to spend the night with Dean Ambrose? She met him once, when Seth was still in NXT. It was a little before their debut in WWE. She really liked him. But who wouldn't anyways? His bad boy side…messy blond hair and these mad blue eyes. But she had to push these feeling somewhere deep inside. He never looked at her, at least not like that – as a woman. For him Abbie was just a kid, his friend's little sister. She couldn't blame him though. She was only 15 back then. She was totally different from now. It looked like the puberty had done its job a little later for her. She couldn't explain it to herself, but two years ago she was flat, ugly, unnoticeable girl. At least Abbie considered herself that way then. Maybe she wasn't ugly, but she was flat for sure. Now she looked totally different. It seemed that the puberty had finally done its miracle. She was only 5'1. Short, yes, but she never considered her height a flaw, it was rather cute. She wasn't skinny or fat. She was average sized. Yes, her belly wasn't totally flat, but that didn't necessarily meant she was fat. Not at all. Abbie had nice tight bum and toned legs without even working out. And her breast, for her relief, had finally developed into the delicious C-cups. And it wasn't only her body that was perfectly fine. She had beautiful face also – hazel eyes, sometimes mixed with green or even yellow sparks, cute pug nose and full pink lips. And her brown reddish hair just finished perfectly her outside look. 

Abbie was more confident now. She wanted Dean Ambrose… even though he was eleven years older than her. She hoped that she was finally his type and he'll pay more attention to her this time. 

There it was – the knock on the door, which Abbie waited almost excitedly. She didn't put too much effort in her outside look. She dressed herself rather casually – white low cut top, which made every curve of her upper body visible, with no bra and with comfy black shorts. She went to open the door and smiled widely, when she saw Dean. His eyes slid down her body for a moment and then he fixed his gaze on her face again. 

\- Uh…hey… - he blurred out. 

\- Hey – She smiled up at him. – Come in. 

He stepped inside awkwardly just as Seth came out of his room, ready for his date. 

\- Okay. I'm leaving. Have fun, guys. – He smiled as he gave Abbie a hug and added: – Be good for Dean. 

Abbie rolled her eyes. 

\- I'm 17, Seth. I'm not a child anymore. Dean is absolutely unnecessary. 

\- I don't care what you think. He stays, like it or not. – stated Seth. 

\- Fine… - Abbie rolled her eyes. – Have fun. 

\- I surely will. – Said Seth with a wink and walked out. 

\- I'm sorry you are stuck here with me, when you can be somewhere outside, having fun with some girl like Seth right now. 

\- Oh…don't worry. It's fine. I'm fine. – Dean smiled. Abbie nodded her head and asked: 

\- So want a drink or something? 

\- Sure. A beer would be great. 

Abbie went to the fridge, took two beers and came back, where Dean was already sitting on the couch. She handed him one of the beers and sat next to him. 

\- You are drinking beer too? And Seth's fine with that? 

Abbie raised an eyebrow. 

\- Why shouldn't I drink? I feel mature enough to be drinking. Sethie doesn't think the same, so he doesn't know. And I hope it stays that way. 

\- Who am I to judge anyways? – Dean smiled at her. – He's not here, is he? 

Abbie nodded and took a sip from her beer, making sure she let a few little drops to slide out of her mouth down to her jaw, neck and chest. She left her beer bottle and the table in front of the couch and looked at Dean, who was looking back at her and uncomfortably moving in his seat. 

\- So…how's life? – She asked casually. 

\- Oh…very good…you know wrestling…chicks…some more wrestling… and chicks. – Dean answered. 

\- I guess there are a lot of girls… 

\- Yeah. There sure are…but nothing serious. It's not in my style anyways. – Dean said and after a little pause added: - And how's your life, Abbie? You have changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You are a beautiful young lady now. I'm sure there are a lot of guys in your life. 

\- Yeah…I'm not complaining, but nothing exciting. Nothing that can fulfill my needs – Abbie smiled. 

\- What needs? 

\- Oh…you know… the guys aren't what I want so far… some of them are not smart enough, other are not mature enough…or big enough… - She explained casually. Dean swallowed hard and asked: 

\- Big enough? In what way? 

\- Oh…come on… You know better than me how important the size of certain body parts is. – Abbie smiled. Dean thought about it and then nodded. – Oh…and…That's another thing Sethie doesn't know about. For him I'm his innocent little sister. I'll be glad if it stays that way. 

\- Of course. Again: Who am I to judge anyways? – Dean smiled. And as he took a look at her breasts with now harden nipples, pointing out through her top, he added: – I also like big…things. 

\- I guessed so… I see you're interested in my breasts and I can't blame you… But here is the thing: Since you can see how big they are… I mean you don't have to guess… so…I'm wondering…It's only fair if you at least tell me…How big you are – Abbie smirked as a sudden redness crept to his cheeks. 

\- Abbie! How could you ask such a thing? – asked Dean, trying to sound taken a back, but the bulge that was forming in his pants from some time now, couldn't be more visible. 

\- Are you ashamed of your size? Don't worry; I'm sure you can use your tongue very well too. – Abbie teased him. Dean groaned. 

\- God, only if you weren't Seth's sister…you have no idea what I would do to you… - Dean said as he tried to adjust his growing erection in his pants, not even trying to hide it anymore. Abbie smiled. 

\- Well… you said it yourself: He isn't here, is he? – She got closer to him on the couch and nibbled at his ear. As she reached her hand and rubbed his erection through his pants, she whispered seductively: - Fuck me, Dean. I can feel how much you want to. 

Dean groaned and brought her to his lap, letting his body needs take over his rational mind. He slid his hand in her shorts and felt her through her soaked panties. 

\- God, you are already so wet for me… - He moaned. – Take them off…take everything off. 

She didn't wait for a second call and obeyed. Abbie took off her clothes and sat on his lap once again. She didn't waste any time to undress him. It was only his cock, deep inside of her, that she needed. She quickly unzipped his pants, freeing his erection from them. She stroked it few times and whispered in Dean's ear: 

\- Oh my… I have to say… You are absolutely fine. Satisfyingly big. 

Abbie positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly slid over it. Dean moaned loudly, grabbing one of her breast with one hand, it filled his palm perfectly, and his other hand he wrapped around her waist, wanting to bring her closer to him. 

\- God…you are so tight… How can you be so tight? 

Abbie started to move on top of him slowly, quickening the speed. It wasn't long before he started meeting her thrusts. Dean couldn't remember being that hard ever and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. They continued to move in that rhythm ten more minutes, before he felt her walls tightening around his cock. 

\- Yes…Abbie, come for me… - He whispered as his fingers found her clit. That sent her over the edge. Abbie cried out in pleasure as her juices milked his cock. It wasn't long before he exploded, pouring his seed deep inside of her. They stood like that for a little while, their mixed juices, running over Dean's thighs. After they caught their breaths, Dean whispered: 

\- God…Seth is going to kill us…especially me. 

\- Just another thing Sethie won't know about. – chuckled Abbie and pressed her lips to Deans. 


End file.
